The After Math
by BrokenSmileBrokenHeart
Summary: Just a drabble of something I'm working on. After fighting with the Judoons, the death of Leo has a large impact on Roselina resulting in her breaking down in front of the Doctor.


"You think everything is going to be okay? How the hell can you say that? Are you mad? Did you not see what just happened to Leo?!" I yell at him, staring into those light green eyes as they stare back into my dark brown ones.

It's a mystery how this man is my father, then of course, everything related to the Doctor is always a mystery.

"I know what happened to Leo, Roselina. He isn't really dead, well he's temporarily dead you know, he was only headbutted by their helmets." He responds in a rapid pace.; I furrow my eyebrows at his explanation in complete confusion.

Maybe I should've been born in I had to be born in freaking New York, wait that has nothing to do with the main point here.

The main point is, my father just told me the guy I've secretly been in love with since I was twelve years old, is 'temporarily' dead.

Sounds more insane than I expected it to.

"Then answer me this, how insane can one be?" I ask him in a loud voice, okay maybe I shouldn't have done that.

Now he has that look on his face and those eyes, now there's a ball of fire in those eyes.

"You think I don't know what I've done? I'm not a blind fool, I may be an old man but I don't feel even a day old!"

"You sure as hell don't look it as well." I mutter.

"I don't have any bloody idea how your mother dealt with you." He mutters before swiftly walking past me, this isn't him.

He's never like this and I've only joined him on his time travel adventures a few weeks ago, well feels like it.

"And I wonder what is that supposed to mean?" I turn around to face his back as I yell.

"You're talking to me as if I'm a child, you are the one who got the only boy I have ever been able to be friends with killed by those damn rhino things!" I continue yelling at his back that was covered by a torn up tweed coat.

"Judoons! They are called Judoons!" He corrects me as he turns away from the blue police box.

"I don't care! Jud whatever they are, 'temporarily' killed my best friend!" I croak at him through the tears that now stream across my cheeks, now the angry look on his face vanishes.

Replacing the angered look is actually a look filled with sorrow and regret.

"Mom died to save you! Now Leo died to save the both of us. Why do people always die to save our kind? Why are we worth life saving?" I manage to choke out through my tears.

Does he not feel any remorse? God, how did we even end up this way?

It feels like just yesterday we were in the TARDIS, travelling to Ancient Rome with foolish grins on our faces, ready to face whatever danger that awaited us.

Now we're arguing and Leo is on the floor, temporarily dead as we speak.

I want to stomp my boots on the floor so bad, though that would make me appear very immature and childish.

"You think I wanted this?" He questions in a loud voice as he points to Leo's body.

"I didn't do this, this-this isn't me!" He speaks loudly.

"This was exactly you. All this, All of it. You make them so afraid." I growl at him, the look on his face though.

It's like he heard these exact words before. Maybe he did? Do I really remind him of my mother that much?

"When you began all those years ago sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this?" I shake my head softly at him, the fight with the Judoons was the worse fight I've ever been in.

Even worse than a normal school fight, only in this one...I lost my best friend.

"The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name, Doctor. The word for healer and wise man throughout the universe, who I call father. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean?"

I slowly tip my head to the side at him pursing my lips.

"To the people of the Gamma forests, the word Doctor means mighty warrior."

Maybe visiting old Gallifrey wasn't so bad, of course I visited the Gallifrey before the Time War without my parents knowledge.

"How far you've come. And now they've taken the life of a boy, a boy who doesn't deserve to be in the condition he's currently in right now!"

I sniffle once more before fixing the position of my head.

"And all of this father, in fear of you." I croak.

He shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair, his eyes begin to water.

Mother must've said words similar to what I just said in a identical situation.

Or I probably cracked through to the old man. 


End file.
